ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Spark Lens
was Daigo Madoka's transformation item, he used the item to transform into Ultraman Tiga. Later in the movies Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey and Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of The Ancient Giant different versions of the Spark Lens appeared bearing very different designs from each other and the original. Spark Lens Daigo gained the Spark Lens immediately after merging with the Tiga statue, which appeared in his jacket after he transformed back. It is apparently his by default as the reincarnation of Tiga he was destined to receive it. Unlike the Beta Capsule which required the push of a button, the Spark Lens were activated by pressure on the grip. At times, Daigo has transformed without it as he was under emotional stress or during a great fall, such as when he first transformed into living light and merged with the Tiga Statue. At the end of the series, the Spark Lens disintegrated. Black Spark Lens is Daigo Madoka's second transformation item. The Black Spark Lens is a dark version of Spark Lens. It allowed Daigo to transform into Tiga Dark. As Tiga Dark is implied to be the original form of Tiga, the Black Spark Lens is implied to be a copy of the Spark Lens' original form. What became of it is unknown as Daigo is never seen transforming again. The most likely possibility is that it became a new Spark Lens as in Ultraman Tiga Gaiden, Daigo's son recognized a past version of the Spark Lens with a glance implying he had seen it before. Regardless Daigo never transformed again. Kamila's Spark Lens Tiga's former lover and leader of the Dark Giants possessed a similar item, although not called a Spark Lens it was used for the same purpose and activated by a similar method. In human form Kamila transformed using a Spark Lens with a gold handle, the wings were diamond shaped with windows and the inner object was diamond shaped as opposed to round. Even though it bore more resemblance to the Light version of the Spark Lens it shined with the same dark energy as the Dark Spark Lens Amui's Spark Lens Also known as the Bronze Spark Lens, it was seen in Ultraman Tiga Gaiden, this Spark Lens was used by Daigo's ancient ancestor, Amui, to transform into Tiga without assimilating with the Tiga Statue. Where as the other three were made of marble this one was made entirely of bronze with a red stone on the grip. The markings on the top that resembled Tiga's protecter but were red and resembled tribal markings. The device worked the same way the Dark and Light Spark Lens did, what became of it is unknown as well as it origins as it was just found in the mountains by a warrior who slew a monster. Its design and appearance imply that it is not the original Spark Lens so this device remains riddled with mystery. Unlike Daigo's Spark Lens which was gained by his merger with the Tiga Statue, Amu transformed by channeling the power of Tiga while the statue remained in the pyramid untouched. X Spark Lens In Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman, Alien Fanton Guruman created Ultraman's Cyber Card along with Ultraman Tiga's Cyber Card in Xio's lab, they were transferred to Mamoru Mikazuki & Rui Takada to be given to Ultraman X human host, Daichi Ozora. He scanned both Cyber Cards to receive the X Spark Lens and the X Beta Capsule to form the Beta Spark which allowed Ultraman X to transform to wear the Beta Spark Armour. Usage Version 1(1996-1997): Daigo raises the Spark Lens into the air and presses the small gold button, the top opens and shines a light Version 2 (1996-1997) Daigo brings the Spark Lens close to his chest and presses the small gold button, Daigo and the Lens merge with the Spark Lens turning into Tiga's chest crest and color timer. Version 3 (2000): Daigo raises his Dark Spark Lens into the air and presses the small gray button he is then he turned into Tiga Dark. Version 4 (2008): Daigo raises his Spark Lens into the air and presses the small gold button as he shouts '''Tiga' ''then everything proceeds in the manner of version 1 Gallery sparklense_bronze.png|Bronze Spark Lens sparklence_white.png|Spark Lens sparklense_black.png|Dark Spark Lens Spark Lens opened.png|Spark Lens activated Spark Lenss.png Kamila Spark Lens.png|Kamila's Spark Lens dead Spark Lens.png|Bronze Spark Lens Spark_Lens_Ultra8.gif|Superior Ultra 8 Spark Lens Trivia *Although they are never seen using them, the other two members of the Dark Giants, Darramb and Hudra are said to also posses Dark Spark Lens of their own, which is what they used to transform. In fact when both of the times appeared/transformed into Ultra form, it was using the same effect as Daigo's and Kamilla's transformation effects, implying that the Spark Lens was the default transformation item for the Ancient Ultras, similar to the Beam Flasher of U40. Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Transformation Items Category:Items Category:Ultra Items